


Best Halloween

by InsanityAtBest



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Costumes, Couple Costumes, F/F, Halloween, Nervous, Party, halloween party, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Halloween and you decide to have a costume party. You think it’d be adorable to have matching costumes. Tay humors you and reveals the costumes two hours before. It’s Red Riding Hood and the Lumberjack who saved her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Halloween

Buzz.

You look at your phone and smile seeing the message.

You crinkle your nose as her soft dark hair tickles your skin.

“Whatcha doing?”

Inquisitive brown eyes look at your phone reading your text messages.

You move the phone closer to her face and start to explain. 

“I promised to have a Halloween party last year. ”

Tay looks up from your phone head tilted eyebrows drawn in confusion .

“But you hate parties.”

You flush and fidget looking at the ground instead of Tay’s face. 

“It’s not that,” you mutter. “I just don’t like big crowds of people”.

“Then why are you throwing a party if you’re not into that shit?”

You dodge her gaze embarrassed.

“Y/N?”’

“I lost the bet,” you say under your breath. 

“What?”

You look up from your lap and bite your lip before saying it again.

“I lost the bet. They said you liked me and I said you didn’t. They said we’d be together by Halloween and I said it’d never happen.”

Tay makes a face understanding immediantely.

“So now you need to hold a party?”

You nod letting out a large sigh.

“If you can’t do this-”

You interrupt the out being given shaking your head vehemently. 

“I can do this,” you reassure her. “It won’t be spectacular or huge but I can do this.

You exhale loudly. 

“I just need to think about costumes now.”

Tay furrows her eyebrows drawing back a little.

“What do you mean?”

You blush embarrassed. 

“I want to.. I’ve always thought that… it was cute to see the couple costumes..thing,” you finish awkwardly and make a face. 

“Would you mind if we did that?”

You glance away for a second trying to have some semblance of chill. 

“Got it, babe.”

You look back and see a small smile spread across Tay’s face. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

You move your head much like a puppy confused and Tay’s smile widens. 

“I got it. I’ll take care of it.”

You smile excited and almost jump onto Tay to kiss her.

She laughs before catching you by the waist and smiling into the kiss.

Two weeks later…

“I’m freaking out,” you admit freely on the phone trying to cook.

Operative word: trying.

Somehow you’d manage to confuse salt and sugar and was trying to desperately fix it.

“Chill,” she laughed into the phone and you sighed smiling.

“I have no chill,” you freely admit and smiled until you heard the guys and Tay laugh.

One voice said something like “she really doesn’t” and that’s when you knew.

You’re smile dropped.

“Do you have me on speaker!?” You half shout exasperated because you’d told her again and again you wanted your talks private.

You hear the ooos over the phone and Tay must’ve dropped the phone because a dull thuds echoes on the line.

It’s quiet for a second until she breathes into the phone panicked.

“Shit. Gotta go.”

Tay hangs up.

3 weeks later…

Netflix played as background noise the only light in the otherwise dark living room.

You kept switching between looking at the Tay or the screen not wanting to annoy her.

At the tenth time, she sighs looking at the ground before looking at you.

“What is it?”

You sigh relieved.

“The costumes are ready, right? I already have the cups, the plates, candy, drinks, streamers, ghosts and people,” you ramble more and more as Tay starts crawling over the couch closer to you.

Tay stops when she’s sitting basically on your lap.

She toyed with the bottom of your shirt and you did a quick inhale at her cool fingertips against your skin.

Tay leans over you and on instinct you lay flat against the couch eyes enthralled.

Tay glances to your lips and eyes before moving even closer until she’s almost breathing against your lips.

“Chill.”

Then she kissed you and you forgot what was so important beforehand.

Day of…

“I’m so nervous,” you rant to your best friend as you open your bedroom door. “I trust Tay, of course I do but what she likes doesn’t always mean I’ll like it.”

You walk into the room and gasp smiling at the outfit you find on the bed.

You hate to admit but you are so relieved.

A small inconsequential part of you was worried it would be too revealing or Lion King related.

Simba and Nala are timeless but you remember how hard it was to scrub off the face paint. 

Never again.

When you’re done, you look at yourself in the mirror and laugh.

The trademark red hood is draped over your hair, the black wicker basket full of your favorite candies hanging from your forearm and the dress that makes you feel so beautiful but so comfortable at the same time.

You put in a little extra to the costume finally excited for the upcoming party.

The party is already full of people when your doorbell rings and you rush to answer it.

You can’t stop yourself when you see Tay walk in your door.

She’s wearing the tightest jeans you’ve ever seen. You can see the white crop top exposing her trim waist. You itch to touch it and remove the red flannel from her shoulders. A toy ax is in her grip and your heart races at the devilish smile painted on her burgundy lips.

You don’t realize you’ve started running.

You basically jump on her and she drops the toy ax to catch you.

You’re too excited, too happy and the kiss is a sloppy mess but Tay matches it just as enthusiastic.

“I love it!” you can’t help muttering between kisses.

Eventually, you need air.

You pull away laughing hard when you see the bright red stain on Tay’s formerly dark lips.

She hums as she licks her lips and your eyes follow the trail her tongue leaves. 

“Is that candy apple?”

Your voice is low when you respond.

“Think of it as your treat.”

Your fingers settle on the loops of her jeans pulling Tay closer.

She follows obligingly still smiling.

“Well, this is a happy Halloween,” she says taking your cheek into her hand,

You lean into it and can’t stop smiling.

“The best Halloween ever,”

The last kiss is slower, more passionate and you idly see how being loved makes any holiday the best holiday.


End file.
